


Featherbed Song

by lovelyrey



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, after five years, based on a tumblr prompt, dadvos, i had to include breera sorry not sorry, little battle, mainly gendrya, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyrey/pseuds/lovelyrey
Summary: Arya comes back to Kings Landing to help Bran with a little rebellion.





	Featherbed Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first i want to dedicate this work to @cocomafer on tumblr. Thank you for the prompt and I'm sorry for being this late.   
> Also, my apologies, because english is my third language, and maybe there are misspellings. A lot. Btw i hope you could like the story <3.

After five years of expedition, a message came to her through a raven. 

“Hello, dear sister, I wish you are fine. Jon and Sansa miss you, so do I. Sandor and her are with the wedding plans, and no letter came to you because I hope she can give it to you in person. you will be asking why. Well, I hope I don’t ask much, but I need your help. Dorne has rebelled and I don’t know why, Meera and I do the best we can. We need you here to fight, they’ve got a lot of men, and we only have the help of storm’s end and some warriors from the north and the kingdom. Also Sansa is helping us. We don’t know with certainty when they will attack, but I hope you can come. Thank you, I love you. Good trip.  
Bran.’’

Arya sighed deeply, finally with an excuse to go home. In addition to being left without places to explore, she missed her family. Her brothers, her sister, the Hound, her friends, and Gendry. As soon as she read storm’s end, her legs faltered for half a minute. After how she left the things with the new lord, she felt a guilt that in the first nights of travel couldn’t cure.

‘’Arya, stop’’ she said to herself. She decided to put aside those thoughts and prepare to go home.

She left the cabin and went to the helmman.

‘’Where, Lady Stark?’’

‘’Set course for King's Landing. We have job to do.’’

***

“M’lady, we’re arriving at Kings Landing”

“Prepare everyone to land. I’ll go to the castle, I want you to go down first and look for a horse for me”

“That’s everything?”

Arya nodded and returned to her cabin. She sheathed her sword, her dagger, put on her cloak and sat on her bed, thinking strategies to help her brother.

“A kingdom like Dorne shouldn’t have that much power, it's not as big as the rest and they used to be peaceful” she told herself. “Maybe I can convince Robin to lend us some of his men, and Jon could warn the savages or something.”

Her thoughts were interrupted.

“Lady Stark, the horse is waiting for you”

“Thank you. I’ll go right away”

And, after equipping herself, she went out on deck. As soon as she landed, a familiar face welcomed her into her arms.

“For all the gods Arya, you are beautiful, it's amazing how much you've grown. I’m glad to see you again”

“So I am, Ser Davos. How have you been?”

“To be honest, so busy. Come on, i’ll update you during the road”

They both climbed to their respective horses and went to the castle. After a few minutes of course, she decided to break the silence.

“Why have we reached this point?”

Davos sighed. “I don’t really know, but I have a theory, very likely. You’ll see, your brother and Meera are doing an impeccable job, i don’t have any argument against them, neither the rest of westeros. But people talk, Arya. Both before and after their wedding, Dorne’s population was reluctant to accept that marriage. They complain that the king didn’t marry a lady of high birth, despite the change of law”

Seeing Arya’s confused face, he explained that her brother changed the law, and now, the kings wouldn’t have to marry queens or princesses, if not with whom they themselves chose.

After the clarification, Arya's face relaxed, to frown again.

“So you are telling me that Dorne is rebelling against my brother because he hasn’t married a princess or a queen?

“Something like that, my dear”

“I can’t believe it, that’s really unfair. I'm looking forward to start fighting”

“I have no doubt about it”

“Tell me, Ser Davos, why are you that busy?”

“You will see, shortly after the appointment of your brother and your departure, Gendry decided to give me the title. Now I am the Lord of Storm’s End. He lives in the castle, with me, he doesn’t lack anything, but prefers to continue in the forge, like a Smith”

At this statement, Arya was about to fall off the horse. Before she could open the mouth, one of the castle guards came to receive her.

“My lady, your brother has given me orders to take her to her rooms. He needs you rested”

That sounded strange. “Bran must be really worried if he wants me to rest before our meeting” she thought.

Davos said goodbye to her, offering to take the horse back.

“Thank you for all, Ser Davos. It’s great to see you again”

“You have nothing to thank. And, if you have time, go through the forge to greet an old friend”

And after that words, he dissapeared with both horses.

“Over here, Lady Stark” the guard hurried.

Arya debated internally whether she should go down to see Gendry or not. Did she missed him? It was clear. Did she still love him? With all her heart. But having done him so much damage, she knew that in the moment she saw him she would collapse, and she hates being seen crying.

In a moment of the walking, she felt a blow against the wall. The guard had pushed her and now he had his forearm on her neck, making it difficult for her to breathe. She looked into his eyes, and saw a color that wasn’t common in a royal guard. Arya screamed, but a second later the man covered her mouth, holding her so she wouldn’t escape.

“You're not going to fight against us, little one. Your brother's kingdom is a catastrophe, he has no honor, and now he is going to lose his little sister, besides the-“

His speech was interrupted by a gurgle of blood.

“Big mistake to leave my arms free with a dagger in my belt, it's amazing how unintelligent the Dornies are” She crouched down next to the man to get the weapon out of his chest. “Enjoy in the seventh hell” she said with a smile before he closed his eyes.

“You just arrived and you're killing guards?” Said a voice from behind.

“You can’t trust anyone anymore” she replied.

She got up and ran with a smile to hug his brother.

“Gods Bran, how have you grown” She said stroking his face. "I've missed you".

“Me too, Arya, me too” he replied returning the hug. “I'm looking forward to hearing your adventures, but sadly we have a bigger problem to deal with. Come with me to the main room please”

As she walked, she noticed how well restored the red keep had been. It seemed like it had never burned. As if she hadn’t been about to die burned. She decided to break the silence to leave those thoughts aside.

“Well, little brother, do you have any idea why the Dornish are trying to attack us?”

“Yes. I get the feeling that my marriage causes more problems to them than to me”

“OH GODS. THAT WAS A JOKE? 

“Maybe” he replied smiling. She hadn’t seen his smile for years.

“I don’t recognize you Bran. When I left, you were only able to respond in monosyllables. I’m so happy that you are again… well, you”

“I know. Since Meera's return, the three-eyed raven has barely emerged again. On some occasions, to show me some visions. But she has helped me keep it at bay and control the   
power”

“She seems to be an amazing woman, when am I going to meet her?”

“Oh, she is. I always forget that you missed the wedding”

“Aye, I'm sorry, I spent a couple of months trying to find the route back and look at me, three years later I got it”

“And thank goodness, because all the possible help is necessary”

Arya stopped pushing Bran's chair when they were in front of a gate.

“Well, you wanted to meet her, didn’t you? Welcome to the board meeting room. Maybe you like seeing some familiar faces”

Upon opening the door, a large room was in front of them, with a table in the center where five people were. On one end of the table, a girl with curly dark brown hair, really beautiful, equipped with a suit of armor. Beside him, Tyrion was wroting on a parchment what the girl was saying. Back to her, a long red hair descended all over the back of the chair, next to a man who rested his head in his hands, looking overwhelmed.

At the sound of opening the doors, all the individuals turned towards them, all with different reactions. Meera kept a neutral face, but with smiling eyes, as she approached them.   
She completely ignored her husband to get close to her.

“You must be Arya” said with a smile, shaking her hand.

“And you Meera, right?” she replied in the same way.

“Aye. Nice to meet you”

“Same. I'd like to talk to you when this meeting is over”

“Of course. But please, now greet your Friends”

She let go of her hands and took Bran to his place at the table.

Another reaction was that of her sister, who was heading towards her with a hurried step and tears in her eyes. She gave her such an intense hug that she almost threw her to the ground. She started crying on her shoulder.

“Oh Arya, you had me very worried. You're beautiful, the sea suits you” she said stroking her hair, now almost as long as Sansa had when she said goodbye to her.

“I missed you too” she allowed herself to pour a couple of tears while hugging her.

As soon as they parted, she took her hands. “Congratulations, by the way. Good luck holding the Hound, you’ll need it”

Her sister's face went through ten different emotions before rolling her eyes. “Thanks for the advice, now I let you go to greet your boyfriend”

“You know more about my life than me, who is my boyfriend?” She asked knowing what she was going to say.

But she didn’t said anything. She only jerked her head back and noticed the man who had previously stood beside her. Her legs trembled and a desire to run out of the room ran through her body. 

“We'll see who laughs now” Sansa whispered as they walked towards the table.

When she arrived, she sat right in front of him. 

“Gendry, Tyrion, what a surprise” she told them trying to keep calm.

“It's wonderful to have you back, m'lady” the short one answered. Given the nickname, Arya showed no signs of rejection, much to Gendry's surprise.

“It's good to see you again, we hope to count on you for the battle” Gendry replied.

“Of course you will have me fighting, I may have changed, but my fighting instincts are still there”

After that small intervention, they began to discuss the strategies necessary to end the battle as soon as possible.

“No. I refuse to risk your life again. There will be no baits this time” Meera replied to Bran.

“The last time was pretty good” he replied, taking her hand and winking at his sister.

“Yeah, but we can consider another options before that”

After hours of discussion and debate, they decided to take it more calmly.

“It's done. Meera, Tyrion and you will be protecting my brother. Sansa will help me control the perimeter and I will be protecting it. Gendry and his army can defend the front ranks. And Jon can attack quickly to finish how long before”

Everyone agreed to the strategy and dissolved the council. Arya wanted to talk to Gendry, but seeing him with Tyrion, she wasn’t able to get close. Luckily, there was another person she wanted to talk to.

“Arya, I'm going to take Bran to the room. As soon as we return we could talk”

Arya nodded and she was decided to talk to him. But as soon as she turned around, he was gone. Her sister came up to her and sat her down on the floor next to her.

“What happened to you two?” asked Sansa.

“To who?”

“You think I'm blind, but I've seen how you looked, and I know something happened between you. I want to help you”

Arya sighed. “I’ll tell you with one condition. Don’t judge me or go crazy " 

“I promise”

“All right. Well, when gendry arrived at Winterfell, a lot of feelings ran through my body. From anger for abandoning me, to worry because I always wondered if he was alive. And seeing him, there, on the horse, entering like a hero, I just wanted to throw me in his arms and start crying. Then we started flirting, more or less like when we were little, but this time it was much more serious”

Sansa nodded, telling her to continue. She told her all their adventures in Harrenhall and with the brotherhood. She confessed all the feelings she had towards her friend, her soulmate, how much she loved him.

“When I thought that there were many possibilities of not surviving the long night, I slept with him”

Her sister's face was so funny, she was about to faint. 

“At the victory party, I was practicing with the bow, when he came to ask me to marry”

At this point in history, Sansa was fanning her face, because it seemed like she was going to have a heart attack in the act. 

“AND YOU SAID NO? THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE ASKED YOU FOR A MARRIAGE AND YOU SAID NO?”

“I wasn’t ready to be a lady, and I wanted a better life for him than to be with a murderer who doesn’t even know how to put on a dress” she wasn’t aware that she had started crying until she noticed drops in her pants.

Sansa hugged her against her with as much affection as possible, but her crying increased.

“Easy, little girl, everything will be fine, you'll fix it, how do you fix everything” she consoled her by stroking her hair.

When she had calmed down, Meera entered the room, walking towards the couple of sisters. 

“Are you okay? Has something happened?” She asked worriedly to see them in such a situation.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry. I'm going to see Sandor, he must be waiting for me” she kissed her sister's forehead, hugged Meera and disappeared through the gate. 

“Well, what did you want to tell me?”

“First of all, thank you for bringing Bran safely to Winterfell, I know how much you lost along the way, and you were really brave”

“After so many years, I understood everything my brother did, and I couldn’t be more grateful” she replied with a wistful smile.

“Another thing that I want to thank you for is that you’ve helped him so much. When I said goodbye to him, he was practically all raven, I thought there was nothing left of our   
little Bran. But apparently I was wrong, because you helped him out, and thanks to you, now he is himself, he can control his power”

“Wow, who told you all that?” 

“My brother. He really loves you, you know? And now I love you too, because you're doing well, and it was the only thing I always wanted for him”

“Did he really told you that?” she asked excitedly.

“Really. Again I say to you, thank you very much for keeping him alive, I think I would not bear to lose another brother”

“I’ll continue to protect him my whole life, believe me” she consoled her.

"I know"

***

“The battle is over, without any loss on our side, congratulations, and many thanks to all for providing all possible help” said Bran, clearly relieved.

During the following hours, only cheers and screams were heard. Arya looked for Gendry in the crowd, without success. But she saw Davos, so she decided to approach him.

“Hello”

“Hello little one, how are you?” 

“Very well, thanks”

“You're looking for someone, right?”

Arya nodded.

“You know well where to find it, my dear”

She nodded again and left the castle, picked up a horse and ran towards the forges. She found him there, and it didn’t surprise her. He was glued to the fire, looking at it, his armor covered with blood and his hair, now longer since she saw it, was disheveled and full of ash. She thought he had never been so attractive.

She didn’t know how to start a conversation in a way that wasn’t uncomfortable. 

“Discovering the secrets of the fire?”

Gendry looked at her in surprise, he didn’t expect her there.

“Hello”

“Hi. How are you?”

“Normal. And you?”

“Fine, I supose”

“Do you need something?” he asked with a tired voice.

“Can we talk?” She replied delicately.

“Sure. Get comfortable”

She decided to sit on the floor behind him.

“I'm so sorry, Gendry”

He turned to her with a confused expression.

“Why?”

“For having abandoned you, for leaving you planted after all”

“You don’t have to feel anything, I was stupid to think that I could get to be with someone like you. You deserve something better than a bastard who still doesn’t know how to use the cutlery”

He laughed at the reference. She didn’t. She was hurt by the way he thought about himself. Being a person that is worth so much, so kind, affectionate and brave. She cried again for the third time that day.

“You're okay? Oh god, did I say something bad?”

“Shut up” she ordered.

And she hugged him. She allowed herself to continue crying as soon as he wrapped her in his arms.

“Be calm” he whispered, stroking her hair. “What's wrong?”

“You are a wonderful person. After everything I put you through, you're still here, treating me well, instead of despising me because that's what I deserve. I am a despicable   
murderer. I don’t deserve happiness, and you deserve better”

“No Arya, what I see is a person who fights for her people. And that’s really admirable. By the gods, you are the savior of Westeros, you killed the night King. You are the most honorable and wonderful person I have ever met, Arya Stark”

They heard some music from outside. The featherbed song was being played by some people.

“I missed you” 

She told before kissing him. Together, in the light of the fire, embraced. That's how they wanted to spend the rest of their lives. 

“I love you” he told her as soon as they parted, gathering their foreheads. 

“I love you too”


End file.
